


In Which Helena Attempts to Ask Myka Out

by ace



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace/pseuds/ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't 'peeping'!" Helena defends herself. "I was just checking to see if you were there. And you were. There. I mean, in the aisle where I was looking for you."</p><p>Myka's bemused look makes Helena want to hide. "And I'm here," she says with a smile, gesturing to herself, "in the aisle where you were looking for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Helena Attempts to Ask Myka Out

Today is the day. 

Today is the day that Helena will finally, finally ask out the light of her life... the best thing about this new world she has woken into. 

It's been months since she's realised her deep affections for Myka went beyond the admiration (and attraction) she had for the brilliant woman; that it has, completely unbidden over time, flourished into an almost all-consuming feeling that has the habit of rendering her speechless whenever in close proximity of her. 

Needless to say, it's become a distraction—a problem when her day job is, routinely, to save the world from harmful artifacts—and one that needs to be dealt with immediately (she told herself three months ago).

And, so, like the determined woman she is, Helena isn't going to give up without at least finding out if her feelings are reciprocated. She's going to march on over there any minute now, look Myka straight in the eye and ask her, "Myka, would you do me the great honour of—"

"H.G.?"

Helena quickly draws her head back from looking around the corner of the aisle at the sound of her name. Wide eyes quickly find one Pete Lattimer standing there, inventory clipboard in hand, and waiting expectantly.

"Pete," Helena exclaims with faux enthusiasm. It isn't mean, simply overly cheerful. Which to Pete, immediately makes him sense something sketchy going on. No bad vibes, but judging by the plastic smile present on H.G.'s face, something is definitely up.

"You okay there, H.G.? What's wrong?"

Seeing Pete take a step closer to her, Helena quickly holds her hands up to stop him.

"Nothing!" She takes a deep breath when Pete stops and merely blinks at her. Shrugging, she explains, "Just checking that the coast is clear. You know, as one does."

"Okay..."

Pete clearly doesn't buy it, and before Helena can stop him, he quickly takes the few steps it takes to see what's in the particular aisle Helena was checking out a few moments ago.

"Oh! It's just Myka." 

Indeed, Myka is doing inventory on the shelves, concentrated with her dark curly hair forming a curtain around her face as she rummages through a low level shelf. 

Helena, mouth agape and with half a mind to tackle Pete down before he could out her, can do nothing but stand and stare as Pete calls out, "Hey, Myka! H.G. wants to talk to you!"

Bollocks! 

Helena sends Pete a withering glare before turning to face the music. In this case, the music is one Agent Myka Ophelia Bering as she looks up from her work to glance up at her two friends.

"Oh, hey, Helena." She smiles warmly at her and the woman feels like dying inside. "Pete," she continues, smiling and nodding at her partner. 

They somehow manage to meet in the middle of their initial distance apart, with Myka carrying her clipboard and Helena awkwardly empty handed as she stands there, hands clasped behind her back.

"Myka," is all she manages to say.

"I found her peeping around the corner," Pete explains unnecessarily and at the same time, unknowingly jumping to the top of Helena's To-Brutally-Murder List. Although, Helena's cold look was a sure indication that he had.

"What?" Myka laughs a little incredulously as she looks at Pete and Helena and then back again.

"I wasn't 'peeping'!" Helena defends herself. "I was just checking to see if you were there. And you were. There. I mean, in the aisle where I was looking for you."

Myka's bemused look makes Helena want to hide. "And I'm here," she says with a smile, gesturing to herself, "in the aisle where you were looking for me."

"That's excellent then." Helena nods, as if this is what she wanted all along. Wrong. She is nowhere near ready to ask Myka out for a date. So many things could go wrong. Myka could say no! And then what would she do? 

...Dammit, Pete. She glares at him again, wishing for her time machine so she could not be in this moment right now.

Sensing the hostility, Pete gulps and in a smart move, makes an excuse to leave. "I guess I'll leave you two to it then."

"Bye." Myka waves at his quickly disappearing form and then turns questioning eyes onto Helena. "So, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Helena stands there, mouth dry.

"Ah, yes. About that..."

Helena comes up short as she tries desperately to get the words out of her mouth. Would you be interested in dinner, Myka? I heard that's how people court one another these days. Because, if you haven't guessed already, I'm rather fond of you. It's becoming a problem, actually, how fond I am of you.

"Hey, you okay?" Myka asks, green eyes widening in concern. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know. I'm your friend."

Helena blinked. Once, twice, stared some more and said—

"I think I heard Artie call for me! Yes. Definitely Artie. I have to leave." She starts to run away. "Sorry for the disturbance!" she calls out over her shoulder, rapidly fleeing the scene. In a few seconds, she is out of sight. 

Alone, Myka blinks. "That was... strange," she says out loud, walking back to where she was working previously. She wonders whether the two of them had somehow managed to get whammied. Being under the influence of an artifact would explain their behaviour. Either way, Myka thinks to herself, she can't believe the woman she's been hopelessly crushing on these past few months is such a ridiculous goofball. And to think, the rest of the world thinks she's so sophisticated. 

With that thought, she grins to herself, ducking her head and humming a tune as she gets back to work.


End file.
